High-school reincarnation
by Kawaii-chan 080
Summary: Fionna transfers to a new school and she has no clue who's who, except for one guy. She knows his name, but she's never met him in her whole life! A Fiolee 3
1. Preview :D

**Comment nice comments please? I DONT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

High-school Reincarnation

"Cake! I'm going to school! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Fionna yelled before shutting the door and running to school. It was her freshman year and everything seemed perfect. She made it to class on time and made a new friend, Finn.

"So what class do you have next?" Finn asked as he speed walked through the hallway.

"Umm. I think it's choir? Is this school's choir boring because I might just leave it, if it's boring." Fionna said as she tried to catch up to Finn.

He stopped, and Fionna bumped into him. "Are you crazy! Don't get out! People that are in choir get crazy famous here! They sing everything from opera to rock! You'll love it!"

Fionna stood there a while and had what he said process in her mind. "Okay, I'll give it a try!" She said with a smile.

"Great!" Finn said as he lead me to the choir room.

* * *

"See you Finn." Fionna said as she opened the door.

"See ya." He said waving a good bye and walking towards his class.

Fionna took a small breath and walked towards an empty desk in the back.

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken." Fionna said poking the sleeping, raven haired boy next to her.

The boy yawned as he sat up. "Hmm?" He said as his eyes opened.

Fionna sighed and looked at the desk instead of him. " I asked if this seat was taken."

"No." He said looking at the girl curiously.

"Really?!" She said smiling and looking at him now.

Fionna and the raven haired boy froze as the locked eyes. Fionna's smile faded.

"Marshall..."

"Fionna..."

They both said each other's names without actually knowing eachother.

"How'd you..." Fionna started.

"You know my..." Marshall began

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's a small preview, so deal with it just for this chapter please... COMMENT AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK :D**


	2. Marshall Lee

Comment nice comments please? I DONT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, NOR ITS CHARACTERS!

High-school Reincarnation

"Cake! I'm going to school! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Fionna yelled before shutting the door and running to school. It was her freshman year and everything seemed perfect. She made it to class on time and made a new friend, Finn.

"So what class do you have next?" Finn asked as he speed walked through the hallway.

"Umm. I think it's choir? Is this school's choir boring because I might just leave it, if it's boring." Fionna said as she tried to catch up to Finn.

He stopped, and Fionna bumped into him. "Are you crazy! Don't get out! People that are in choir get crazy famous here! They sing everything from opera to rock! You'll love it!"

Fionna stood there a while and had what he said process in her mind. "Okay, I'll give it a try!" She said with a smile.

"Great!" Finn said as he lead me to the choir room.

"See you Finn." Fionna said as she opened the door.

"See ya." He said waving a good bye and then paused. "Fionna, have I met you before?" he asked Fionna before walking towards his class.

"You seem familiar, but I don't think so, Finn."

"Oh, okay." He said while waving good-bye.

Fionna took a small breath and walked into a blue classroom. She walked towards an empty desk in the back.

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken." Fionna said poking the sleeping, raven haired boy next to her.

The boy yawned as he sat up. "Hmm?" He said as his eyes opened.

Fionna sighed and looked at the desk instead of him. " I asked if this seat was taken."

"No." He said looking at the girl curiously.

"Really?!" She said smiling with gleaming blue eyes and looking at him now.

Fionna and the raven haired boy froze as they locked eyes. Fionna's smile faded.

"Marshall..."

"Fionna..."

They both said each other's names without actually knowing eachother.

"How'd you..." Fionna started.

"You know my..." Marshall began.

"Name." They both finished together.

"Wow. Fi-Fi you looked up my name and everything just to see me, huh?" He said winking at her.

"Wh-" She started but couldn't finish.

"CLASS, QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND SIT YO BUTTS A DOOWN!" An old guy with silver white hair and a long silver beard said.

Fionna crossed her fingers. 'Please, I beg you Glob, don't let him be the mean teacher of the day. She sat down next to the "Marshall", and glanced at him. She stiffened when she noticed an axe shaped case on the floor next to him. ' Fionna looks back at the teacher and accidentally locks eyes with him, and he freezes.

"Class," He says catching everyone's attention, "today we have a new student. Fionna Jones? Would you rise and introduce yourself?" He said looking at her.

"Sure." Fionna said while standing up. "Hey, my name is Fionna. My FRIENDS call me Fi-Fi." Fionna said glaring at the axe maniac, while smiling at the crowd.

He made a exaggerated surprised face while raising his hands to show innocence.

"Well, okay Fionna. Whatever you say. Well, Fi, my name is Ice King. You may call me Mr. King, got it?" said Mr. King.

"Yes, Mr. King." Fionna said with a nod. Fionna was about to sit her butt back down, but Mr. King stopped her.

"Uh, Fionna." He said looking at her curiously as he walked towards her.

"Yes?" She gulped. 'Maybe he's not mean, but he could be a pervert!'

"Did we meet somewhere before?" He whispered so only she could hear. Fionna scanned him, and he did seem familiar. She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-. I don't think so, Mr. King." She replied nervously.

"Okay, you may sit back down, Fionna." He said looking away.

Fionna sat down and her "neighbor" looked at curiously. "What was that about?" He asked sort-of aggressive-like.

She rolled her eyes at him. "And why do you need know?"

"Because we're da-" He stopped himself.

"Because we're what?..." She asked. 'It sounded like he was about to say dating.'

"Because we're neighbors now." He said grinning. 'Nice one, Marshall. Now the new hottie thinks you're a freak.' He thought mentally face palming himself.

"Marshall Lee, quit your yapping and come to the front of the class to perform your "project"." Mr. King said while glaring at him.

"Yes, your majesty." He said making everyone chuckle, including Fionna. Even Ice King had a grin on his face. He brought over his axe case, which made Fionna stiffen again.

"The song I wanted to play for you guys is called My Immortal by Evanescence..." He said smiling.

Fionna's eyes sparkled. She was wearing one of Evanescence's shirts that day, and she loved that song!

Marshall took a deep breath. "Here goes.." He whispered.

*I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me, me, me*

He got déjà vu singing the song.

+Marshall's Perspective+

I feel like my life was based on that, but my life right now isn't anything like that.

I looked at Fionna when I had finished the song, and I feel like she was thinking the same thing! Her face shows confusion, yet understanding.

"Thank you, Marshall Lee. That was a great performance. You may sit back down." The King said. I took a dramatic bow, and earned some giggles from a certain blond.

I smirked as I sat down in my seat. "Did you like it, bunny?" I whispered so only she could hear. She looked at me with a smile, and I blushed, but I easily shook it away.

"I loved it!" She whispered back. Her eyes were sparkling, and I couldn't help but feel great. I'm so fucking glad I picked that song, and coincidently she's wearing one of the band's shirts.

"Good." I smiled back at her, and she blushed crimson red.

"Fionna Jones, would you like to present us something, too tomorrow?" Our teacher asked Fi smiling.

"Sure." She smiled back at him.

A little small but effective pain went through my heart, and I recognized it very well...I felt jealousy. She just smiled, and caught the eye of every guy in the classroom. I glared at Mr. King for causing this, but he never looked at me.

"Well fuck you, too." I muttered, and Mr. King eyed, but then turned back to Fionna.

"No faul language/anything about sex, sweetie." He said to her.

I glared at him again for calling her sweetie, but that didn't do shit.

"Okay, no prob." She said smiling again, but this time I heard the side comments.

"She's pretty cute..." Fucking Gumwadd said.

"Nah, Man! She's hot." Flame prince said making me feel pissed. I looked back at Fionna, and she was looking at FP smiling. He smiled back, and made me boil inside.

"Prince Gumball!" Ice King said.

"Gumwad *cough cough* " I said smirking. I received glare from the pink clothed hippy.

"Marshall! No more comments!" He yelled glaring daggers at me. "Gumball you're up. Sing the song you agreed on." He said smiling.

"I swear this teacher is bipolar." I muttered loud enough for Fi to hear.

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Maybe he just doesn't like you." She whispered.

The Prince coughed to get Fionna's attention. "Not my type." She muttered. I chuckled.

"The song I'm going to sing is Let her go by Passenger." He said before getting his keyboard out of the teacher's desk.

'Yup he's gay.' I thought. 'He has that teacher and student relationship. POOOOORRNNN'

Gumball took a deep breath and started playing while looking at Fionna.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go...

Fionna was blushing now. The prince bowed and smiled at Fionna. "Still not your type?" Gumball said before sitting down. Most of the girls shrieked, but Fionna rolled her eyes.

"He's just as cocky as you, Marshall." She said sighing.

"Don't compare that gay ass to me, Fi-Fi." I said gritting my teeth.

"Why I would never!" She said said giggling. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The rest of the class presented, except for FP. He was absent a lot, and he didn't even know he had to do a singing/ instrument project. He was going to present the same day Fi was going to present, Friday, which is tomorrow.

"Hey, Fi-Fi." I say after the class ends, and we're heading home. "I was wondering if I had met you before."

She stopped walking home to turn around and look at me. "I have that feeling too, Marshall, but I think it might've been before I was even born. Now, sweetie, quit following me, or I will call the cops." She said turning back around and headed home.

"Damn, she's my type.." I said smirking as I looked at her hot ass.

I know it's short, but it's a small preview, so deal with it just for this chapter please... COMMENT AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK :D


	3. Chapter 2

And the long awaited moment has ended. YOURE WELCOME! Lol review plz ^~^ that is...if u want more p

* * *

High school reincarnation chapter 2

High school reincarnation

*Fionna's Perspective*

I came home and laid on our long rounded red couch. "Cake?" I called out knowing I wouldn't get a response. "I miss you.." I whispered. I fell asleep on the couch exhausted from walking in jail all day. Yes, school is literally jail.

~GOIN TO DREAMLAND~

"Cake, what are you making today for breakfast?" I asked smiling, as I sat on a chair.

I was only thirteen then.

"Bacon pancakes! Isn't that yummy, baby cakes?" She asked smiling back at me. I nodded several times.

"Your Bacon Pancakes are beast!" I responded fist pumping the air.

Cake and I used to be really close. She was the sassy one, and I was the tomboy of the family. At least, we were, until our parents died in a car accident.

"What's going to happen to mom & dad, cake? Are they okay? When are we going to go see them?" I bombarded her with questions. She faced me with a glare.

"Quit asking me all these questions! They're dead already, Fionna! Can't you see?" She

practically hissed back at me. They weren't dead, but they were in a comma. It didn't really matter to her. They weren't going to be here here.

Since then, she's been different. She turned into the biggest slut, and she shut me out. I stopped being a tomboy because every once in a while I'd get comments from her saying I was lesbian for always acting like a guy. I changed too. I started wearing make-up. Not so much that I looked like a slut like her, but just enough to stop the comments.

Cake was 19 when our parents got in the accident. I would often come home and find her sobbing in her room with earphones in. I'd pretend like I didn't see anything. After all, it seems like she suffered more than me. She took responsibility for me and her parents sort of left. I was adopted, but they felt like my real parents.

~DREAMLAND OUT!~

I woke up with tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off. I stud up and was about to walk upstairs, when I heard a high pitched moan. 'Cake...' I thought. Groans were heard after that. From the sound of it, she had two guys over. A three way...

I went towards the bathroom downstairs, and washed off the running mascara and put new mascara on. A little bit of lip gloss, and I was out the door before I could hear anymore moaning.

I sighed. "Fuck my life." I muttered. I walked down the street, and looked at my iPhone to check the time. It was only 5pm. I walked around the corner and went into a milkshake store..

I walked up to the person at the counter, who was currently facing the opposite way of me. He had raven, black hair. It seemed familiar, but I shrugged it off. I was currently wearing some blue shorts, a black T, and I let my holden hair flow with a little bunny hair pin on my bangs to keep them out of my face and to keep the men distracted from most of my chub chub.

"One strawberry, please." I said to guy at the counter.

"Comin' right up, sweet thing." The guy with the black hair responded. As he turned to face me, I observed the place. It had a good quantity of customers, but It wasn't packed.

"Fi?" I heard a smexy voice call. I quickly turned around, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Marshall?" I said with a confused look. "You work here?" I asked.

He smirked and answered with a nod. "You know, I could give it to you free," He said gesturing the milkshake, "if you fuck me." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." I answered with a smirk.

"And I have a math test tomorrow." He said still smirking. He showed off one of his extremely pointy teeth that looked like fangs.

"And what does that mean?" I asked rolling my eyes once again and putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh, sorry. I thought we were naming things we could both cheat on." He said chuckling. I smiled.

"I would actually like to pay with cash, Marsh." I said with one of my sincere smiles. He pointed at the receipt. '$3.89' it read.

"Alright." He said, as I handed him the money, and he handed me the milkshake. I turned around to leave, but Marshall decided to say something. "By the way, Fi?"

"Yes?" I responded looking a little flirty. He blushed a little.

"Who's that boyfriend of yours?" He asked looking away from me.

"Awwww!" I said trying to humiliate him a little. "Is little Marshy jealous?" I asked smirking. He shot me a glare. "Chill out." I said putting my hand on my hip again.

"I don't have a boyfriend...yet." I said winking at him and then smiling.

"Bunny, would you give me your number, please?" He asked politely. I looked at him, surprised he would be so polite about it, but I've just known him for a day, so basically I don't know if he's polite or not. I considered giving him my number, and I did.

"Sure!" I replied with a smile. "I needed to have some fun anyways." I said smirking. "See you." I said turning around.

"See you around, Bunny." He said waving good-bye.

I was at the front door. I didn't know if it was clear for me to go in or not, so I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was silent, dark, and cold. "Cake..." I said to the nothingness. "I'm home..." I whispered.

I went upstairs to get my iPod. I need to practice the song I'm going to sing in class tomorrow. I opened the door to "our" room. I didn't even sleep here, if she was here, and she didn't sleep here, if I was here.

I looked in the room, and I heard water running in the bathroom. 'She's in the shower.' I thought. She hummed a melody that I could never forget. "Bacon pancakes..." I whispered with a smile on my lips.

I walked towards my bed, and I grabbed my light blue iPod from under my pillow. I sighed. I got this for my birthday when I had just turned 13, before my parent's accident.

I looked at the time again. It was 8:00 pm. "Perfect." I said smiling to myself. I practically ran down the stairs, out the door, and to the park. I love going to the park at this time because it's always empty, and I work on my music.

Vibration was felt in my pocket. I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

'Hey ;)'

'Umm.. Who's this?' I replied.

'Marshall. Your soon to be boyfriend ;p' I rolled my eyes I read this.

'Lol you're funny, marsh. What do u want? -_-' I was beginning to get impatient. I want to sing already.

'I wanna see you, Fi. Where are u?' He asked. I sighed. If it will get him to leave me alone for at least 3 minutes, I'll tell him.

'At the park, near the milkshake place.'

'K see ya there, honey ;)'

'Whatever -.-' I replied and put my phone back in my pocket.

I slipped my earphones in and listened to my favorite song. Parachute: Forever and always.

I took a deep breath and sung.

+Marshall's perspective+

I took the shortcut from the milkshake shop to the park. It was passing through the forest, and it only took me around like 2 and a half minutes. As I got closer to the park I could hear an angelic voice. I recognized the song the angel was singing.

'Forever and always..' I whispered. I don't know why, but I felt so connected to the song ever since I heard it. It made me get déjà vu.. I stepped closer and found a blond angel. She was wearing the same clothes as before.

*I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow...

His voice is almost too low..

As he says, I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always...*

A sigh was heard after that, and I decided to come out quietly.

#SNAP#

'Fuck!' I thought. ' I stepped on a fucking twig!'

"Who's there?" The beautiful girl said, as she turned to face me.

Her eyes were teary and blue. Her nose was a little red, and her hair was a little messy because of the wind, which made her look really cute. It was my darling Fionna.

'I did not just think that.'

'Actually, you did.' I answered back to my own thought.

"Hellooooo?! Who the fuck is there?!" Fionna called. Apparently I was still in the shadows.

I took a small breath and walked towards the blond beauty.

"Hey, Fionna." I said stepping forward calmly.

Fionna's expression calmed, and I noticed her hand was coming out of her pocket. 'Was she getting something out?'

"You're fast." She said with a smile. "I didn't expect you to come so fast. How long were you there?" She asked me looking a little nervous.

"Just long enough to know you have an amazing voice." I said smiling, and showing my bright, white teeth. I have sharp fangs, but they're naturally like that.

Fionna blushed. "Uh- I - I don't have a great voice. I'm not as great as you..." I smirked, and she quickly noticed. "Or Gumball." She added nervously. My smirk faded and was replaced with a frown.

"No, Fi. You're better than bubba over here. You clearly sing with emotion; he doesn't." A smile was seen on her lips.

"Thanks.." There was a little awkward silence, but it disappeared when she spoke again. "Why were you here so fast?" She asked looking confused.

"Because I wanted to see you." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't the milkshake shop just around the corner?" She said pointing towards the place. I stiffened.

"You got me." I said easing up a little. She smiled, and I couldn't help but blush. She smirked.

"Is little marshy blushing?" She asked smirking. I glared at her.

"In your dreams, Bunny!" I hissed back. She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. 'She's actually a very interesting person. I can't wait to find out more about her.'

* * *

THANK YOU & REVIEW!


	4. Jaedann!

I AM TRYING TO REACH A REVIEWER NAMED JAEDANN ! YO BUD GO CHECK OUT MY FIOLEE FANFIC AGAIN! I CHANGED IT JUST FOR YOU.


End file.
